Umm Jessica Maybe
by Someonething94
Summary: Imagine having three mutants in one teen's body. That's how it is for Lilian day-in and day-out. Her favorite song is really a nursery rhyme: Jack and Jill. It's also the names she gave to the two other mutants who reside inside her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-men - Fair enough?

* * *

**Multiple Personality Disorder**

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water!" A girl giggled to herself as she put together a frog puzzle on a glass table. "Jack fell down and broke his crown... Then Jill came tumbling after!" She finished happily, her father was reading at a round table by one of the windows in their house. "Jill came tumbling after!" She repeated as she put several pieces together, then directly following this the doorbell rang and her father put down his book and went to answer the door. "Jill came tumbling after!"

"Lilian, please quiet down, we have guests." Lilian's father said gently as he looked back at his daughter from the door.

"Jill wont be quiet!" Lilian complained as she hit her head against the glass table.

"Jack! Jill! Leave Lilian alone! We have company."

"Wow, it's quiet." Lilian marveled quietly to herself.

A man in a wheelchair was rolled in by a younger man who had on an odd looking visor and several other people walked in after that. "Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, and these are my students." The handicapped man stated as Lilian's father helped pick up Xavier's chair and set it at the bottom of the steps.

"You're from that one place for the what's it people." Lilian stated quietly as her hazel eyes sparkled and showed her amusement. "Oh-oh-oh! And I'm Lilian and - well... Jack and Jill are being really quiet right now, but I know they're here too!" She said and petted her long, dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. "And over there, yeah that dude, he's my pa, he's Paul. Isn't it incredible that he's not bald yet! No offense to you or anything, it's just what I ask everyone. I'm not allowed to tell his age or anything cause Jack says, "It's rude!", but I think it's kinda funny that he doesn't have any gray hairs either! I dunno why, I just find it amusing! Ack! Jill kicked me!" Lilian rambled then held her head and squinted in pain. "Okay! All better!"

"Jill?" Ororo asked curiously as she examined the girl. "I don't see anyone but you." The silver haired girl stated.

"Oh, Jill? No, she's not here," Lilian explained as she motioned to the space around her. "Jack and Jill are here," This time Lilian pointed to her forehead. "They don't really like me, but Jack wants a Penelope, but I don't want a Penny, 'cause Jack and Jill take up too much space anyway." She grumbled and crossed her arms as if she were upset at them.

Paul spoke up so Lilian could hear him, "What do you want for supper?"

"Do you guys wanna eat with us?" Lilian asked Xavier's group excitedly.

The professor smiled softly at the girl and nodded. "Of course we would."

"Lilian, the question is: Are the three of you really going to be able to agree on one type of food?" Paul announced to his daughter sternly.

"I wanna go to an amusement park..." Lillian mumbled to herself as she looked from side to side as if she were analyzing everything around her for some sort of mission.

"SQUID IT IS!" Her father called out since she was not answering him.

Lilian jumped up onto the leather sofa and screamed, "FISH AND CHIPS AND VINEGAR! VINEGAR! I wonder what fish eat."

"Does chicken sound good to everyone else?" Paul asked Xavier and his students; which was followed by a long silent pause. "Does anyone want salad?" He asked once he realized no one had any problems with having chicken.

"SALAD IS EVIL!" Lilian screamed out in the background.

"Lilian!"

"Lily says, "Jill did it. Jill did it. Jill did it." She also want chips." As the words fell out of Lilian's mouth her hair changed to a dark red color and her eyes turned blood red. Her clothes turned completely Gothic with red and black as the theme. Her nails were at least an inch long and painted black, dark and heavy make-up surrounded her eyes. "Hi, I'm Jill." Lilian's new form declared as she crossed her legs and started playing with a strand of her own hair. "Paulie, why was Little Miss Lily playing with a puzzle again?" She asked as she tilted her head to one side.

"Jill, give Lilian control of her body." Paul demanded.

"Why the Hell should I Old Man?" Jill growled fiercely as she stormed over to Lilian's father in the kitchen area of the large entry room. "I'll make you burn yourself! Hell, I'll have you commit suicide!"

"Lilian wouldn't like that very much, would she?"

"Dammit, man! That's not what I asked you!"** Give me back my body, Jill!** Jill pulled at her hair in pain and took a step backwards. "AAH! Dammit!" The Gothic girl cursed as she fell to her knees. **Give Lily our body, Jill.** "You're on their side too?" Jill shrieked to Jack, but to everyone else in the room - besides the psychics and Paul - it seemed like she was screaming everything to herself.

_Jill, give Lilian her body back._

"Who the Hell are you?" Jill demanded.

_It's me, Professor Xavier. Now give Lilian back her body._

Jill began to transform, but not back into Lilian. Her hair became short and platinum blond. Her eyes changed to deep blue, and her face took a more manly, stubby shape. Her slim, but muscular shoulders took a more broad and buff shape. Her hips became more slender, and her breasts were transformed into muscular, worked pecks. Jill's clothes disappeared and were immediately covered by a plain, white, baggy T-shirt and rugged jeans. "I'm Don, Jill and Lily call me Jack."

* * *

**No Flaming**

**Please R&R for virtual cookie**

**Hope you enjoy, this is the first of many to come**

**If you have any (positive) suggestions for this story, please let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Tea Party

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-men - Fair enough?

* * *

**Tea Party**

* * *

Don stood up and looked around the room at everyone and waved. "Jill isn't very nice all the time, but Lily can take her out easily up here." He stated as he tapped his head. "Out here Little Lilly is a pacifist. Jill is the exact opposite out here." Don stated as he folded his arms and sighed softly to himself. "Of course, it's pretty fun in there too."

Jean stopped leaning on the island and walked up to him. "You're making it possible for the three of you to switch possession of Lil's body aren't you?" She asked as she eyed the 6'5" teen up and down.

"What are you talking about, Jean?" Scott asked as he moved a little closer.

Xavier, who was clearly listening into Don and Jean's conversation, moved his hand to keep Scott where he was. "I am confused about that too." He admitted as he looked up into Don's deep blue eyes. "How exactly did the both of you become Lilian's voices? I can tell you were all separate to begin with." The man informed Don.

Paul walked around the island and over to Don and handed him a plate of steak and a fork. "I'm guessing you're going to eat first." He stated then walked back to the kitchen area.

Don sighed softly and started eating his steak. "Jill and Lily were together before I even met them, Lily said she met Jill when she was around four. Lily's power allows her to absorb people, but not their bodies, and I'm guessing that's how Lily and Jill started to share Lily's body. It was more than likely an accident. I met Lily after a shoot-out at the grocery store, the people were trying to kill all mutants. Lily somehow wasn't identified as someone with the X gene, but I was. She walked up to me once the shooters were gone, but I can't remember how she absorbed me. Lily can't get rid of me unless I find my body, and we have no idea where it is." Don explained as he finished his steak and took it over to the sink and rinsed it off, then he put it in the dish washer and walked back to the couch by where Lily had been putting her frog puzzle together.

"So you don't even know how her power works?" Xavier wondered.

Don sighed softly and shrugged. "Lily can explain it more that I can." He stated. "And I'm sorry, but I don't know who any of your names."

"I'm Jean and Marvel Girl."

"Ororo or Storm."

"Scott Summers if you couldn't tell, I'm Cyclops."

"Henry McCoy. Beast."

"Bobby, AKA Ice Man."

"Logan. Wolverine."

"Thanks, now I have to give our body back to Jill so she can eat. See you all later." Don stated, then his body transformed into Jill and his clothes turned into Jill's Gothic ones. "If chicken is for supper, than do we have any tofu left, Old Man?" Paul nodded in response to her question as he continued to pan-fry chicken on the stove. Jill lifted her hand and bent her fingers as if she held invisible strings that were attached to Paul. "Then why don't you be a gentleman and get me some." She growled then bit her lip as she concentrated on making Paul go to the fridge and get her something with tofu in it. Soon enough the man walked around the island separating the kitchen and the living room and handed Jill a plate with tofu on it and a glass of water. "Good doggie." The teen giggled as she took both the plate and the glass from him and let her invisible grip leave his body. "I'm the Master Puppeteer." The scarlet haired teen stated with a wild smirk and began to eat her food.

Bobby watched her in amazement, but Henry was curious, "If you controlled a mutant, would you be able to control their abilities as well?"

Jill rolled her eyes and sneered, then swallowed her food. "I'm not allowed outside the house, and my strings don't have much lag around here. So I wouldn't know." She stated irritably. As soon as she finished her food, Jill chugged what was left of her water then put her dishes away. "I have to go so Lilian can eat. I now must return to what Jack calls _pretty fun_. That's bull shit if you ask me." Then Jill faded into the 4'9" Lilian.

"Hi, I'm back!" Lilian said and smiled happily to everyone in the room. "Jack played Left 4 Dead with me. I won though, but it's not my fault, he let me." She grumbled. "Is food ready? Did Jill play nice? Food smells good. It's cold, I'm gonna get a sweatshirt on..." Lilian stated then walked out of the room. Once she came back she had on an oversized hoodie that was plain and gray. "Jill wants to go to the funeral home."

"Why would she want to go to the funeral home?" Bobby asked Lilian curiously.

The small teen was about to respond, but Jean put on a disgusted face and said, "You really don't want to know."

"It's not _that_ bad!" Lilian objected.

"Yes, it is that bad, Lilian." Paul informed her.

Lilian scowled and stated, "Jill and I are cannibals."

"That's gross."

* * *

**No Flaming**

**Please R&R for virtual cookie**

**Hope you enjoy**

**If you have any (positive) suggestions for this story, please let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-men - Fair enough?

* * *

**Leaving Home**

* * *

"Jill is a vampire. I'm a narcissistic masochist. Jack is obsessed with working out." Lilian stated as everyone sat down at the table to eat. "Do you have any other questions?"

Jean shrugged a little and sighed softly, she obviously had something to ask. "I still don't get what your power is." She finally admitted to the shorter teenager.

Lilian blinked stupidly. "Uh... I don't either..." She realized out loud as she thought about it. "I guess... It's more like portals... That's... It's the only way I know how to explain it. I mean, I guess you could call them black holes, and that would explain how I absorb other personalities." As she said this, she was thinking it all through in her mind.

Her ability seemed to catch Henry's interest. "Black holes and portals? Where do they go to?" He wondered curiously.

"They go anywhere I want them to go." The brunette stated plainly as she took a chunk of chicken from her plate and started eating it without silverware.

"You're kidding?"

She quickly shook her head as she chewed her food then gulped it down, then had some milk. "No, I'm not! I have a pet T-Rex, do you want to meet him? At least... I think it's a him." Lilian mumbled quietly then finished her food.

"No pets at the table, Lilian." Her father scolded her with a scowl. "Anyway, Professor Xavier, why are all of you here?" Asked Paul.

"I was hoping that Lilian would attend my school for mutants." The crippled man admitted.

Paul's daughter looked over to Xavier and shook her head. "I've already finished college. I have a job, and that is screwing people over on the internet. If you want me to help you, then the only reason would be for me to be a tutor, adviser, or teacher. Unfortunately, I'm too immature for any of those positions." Lilian explained quietly. "I chew on my feet, talk with my mouth full, and I can't even control my other personalities." She told him gently, then sighed softly.

"That's all just fine, there will be plenty of things for you to do at my school." Xavier stated.

"Lilian, I don't want you to go." Paul told his daughter.

"Too bad, I'm going and you're not stopping me." Lilian said then went into the kitchen and took care of her dishes. "Three beats one." She added from the other room then left to go to her bedroom and started packing.

* * *

Once they got back to Xavier's school Lilian set down a duffel bag full of her clothes and a messenger bag which was stuffed with her art supplies. "So what's there to do here?" Lily asked as she sat down on a couch in the living room. Suddenly a few bags of candy fell to her feet out of nowhere, and a huge smile smothered her face. "Pops never let me do that at home!" She giggled to herself.

"Well, there's video games if you're any good at them." Bobby stated as he turned on the TV and a gaming console.

"Hell ya! We're amazing at video games!"

"We?"

"Hi! I'm Lilian, Jack, and Jill. We haven't met you yet!" Lilian announced cheerfully to the one person at the mansion that she had not met yet. "Who are you?" She asked with a smile on her face as she looked up at the new character.

"I'm Piotr." He stated then sat down on the couch and waited for the TV and console to start up.

"Do you have a funky nickname too?" Lilian asked as she watched the start-up screen.

"Yes, it's Colossus." Piotr replied. "Don't you have one?"

"I'm Portal." Lilian stated softly.

Henry scoffed a little with a smirk on his face. "Who gave you that nickname?"

"Jack did when I was explaining my ability at the table."

"And what are we supposed to call Jack?" Scott wondered.

"That's simple, call him Multi-Player." Lilian giggled as she grabbed a controller.

"Why should we call him that?" Asked Henry.

"Watch." Lilian advised, and soon transformed into Jack who then put his hands to either side of him, and soon Lilian and Jill appeared on either side of him. "That's why we call Jack Multi-Player."

"Lil, it's Don, not Jack." Don tried to correct her.

"It's Jack." Lilian argued.

Don sighed irritably and rolled his eyes. "Why does it have to be _Jack_?" He asked.

"Because! Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Then Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after!" Lilian exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air.

"That doesn't explain it!" Don almost yelled.

Jill sighed softly and took a seat on the floor. "Get over it, Don. We can't hurt her, remember?" She reminded him.

"So what is Jill's nickname?" Wondered Piotr.

"Jill is the Puppeteer." Lilian stated as she began to play a combat game on the TV with Henry. "Jack wants a Penelope."

"**My name is Don.**" Don growled fiercely at Lilian.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill!"

"Whatever..."

* * *

**No Flaming**

**Please R&R for virtual cookie**

**Hope you enjoy**

**If you have any (positive) suggestions for this story, please let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Deeper Dimensions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-men - Fair enough?

* * *

**Settling In**

* * *

"I gotta really cute teddy bear!" Lilian squealed to herself with excitement.

Ororo blinked and silently watched the chipper girl with intense curiosity. "How exactly did you get a teddy bear if you haven't moved at all since... Since before you had the teddy bear?" She wondered out loud.

"I won it from a claw game!" She said happily as she hugged the soft and fuzzy toy.

Henry chuckled from beside Ororo, "And by won, you mean you took it without playing the game, right?" He asked even though he already knew he was right.

Lilian nodded and looked down at the toy. "But it doesn't really matter, 'cause it wasn't from this dimension, so it doesn't affect me or anyone here." After a few moments of silence Xavier rolled into the room and motioned for Lilian to come closer to him. "Hi." She stated quietly, addressing him with her head down as i she were a puppy dog, assuming she was going to be scolded.

"Lilian, with you're power I'm assuming you have tested the waters a few times." He started.

The small teen nodded as she tilted her head to the side curiously. "Is there something you need me to do?" She asked him curiously.

"Do you think you would be able to take the Sentinels that are attacking other mutants to another dimension?" Xavier inquired, but she confused him by bursting out laughing. "Is something funny?" He wondered.

"I've taken out a whole fleet of them already. Hell, I have several armies of them in some dimension where nothing running on electricity works. If you want to look at them I can take you there, but most of them are pretty badly dented since they all fell thousands of feet out of the sky."

* * *

**No Flaming**

**Please R&R for virtual cookie**

**Hope you enjoy**

**If you have any (positive) suggestions for this story, please let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. The Funny, Ironic Things

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-men - Fair enough?

* * *

**The Funny, Ironic Things**

**

* * *

**

Lillian had left both Jack and Jill to fend or themselves in the original dimension of which they were all familiar with while she took Professor Xavier and Henry. Professor Xavier went because he had requested and been offered the option, Henry had gone simply for the reason that he wanted to see these Sentinels and everything in them, maybe he would be able to reconstruct them in some way to help the professor and other mutants.

Back at the school, Jill was sitting at the island in the kitchen and talking with Ororo and Jean about the other two "Voices" and what they were generally like on a day to day basis. "I think it's really funny that Lil can read my own mind as well as Don's, yet she hasn't realized that he likes her. I would swear that she's and idiot, but Lil is insanely tactical and, because of strategy she absorbed Don and myself."

"Wait, Don likes Lil as in..." Ororo half asked.

Jean laughed a little. "You mean you haven't noticed it?" She asked. "Sure, I can't read the Lily or any of her 'Voices,'" Jean made it evident who she was talking about by raising an eyebrow as she looked in Jill's direction, "because of her ability, but it is very easy to see how Don likes Lily." She stated and giggled a little at the humor in his situation.

This time Ororo laughed a little. "All three of you are screwed up."

Jill slapped her hand down on the island's surface. "No shit." She laughed then started to eat her breakfast. "I love pajamas." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Jack was in the weight room with Peter and Bobby, talking about the girls as well as the professor... Pretty much any mutants absent that they knew of. "Hey, Bobby, you need to stop walking into the girls locker room. Lil was tellin' me that next time you go in there she's throwing you to another dimension and killin' you." Jack said.

"Says the guy who gets a free look whenever he wants." Bobby scoffed.

Jack rolled his eyes at the younger teen. "You're kidding me right? If I went up against Lil everyone would end up dead except for her." He chuckled. "The girl is violent, and she has stabbed me with a butcher knife before."

"What the Hell!" Bobby screeched his voice was high pitched for a moment. "Where?"

"Let's just leave it on the vague detail that she almost removed something..." Jack mumbled quietly, leaving Bobby scared and wishing he hadn't asked.

As Peter started bench pressing, he looked over at Jack. "I'm not sure which of your three names I should call you." He stated.

"D-actually, I don't really care." He admitted with a sigh, Lillian put him through too much grief when he fought with her about being called Don instead of Jack. "The only reason I'm called Jack is because Lil really likes nursery rhymes." He informed the two.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess that makes sense considering how childish she is." He said as he thought it through.

"That wouldn't really make complete sense though. It can't be the only reason she likes nursery rhymes." Peter said, putting in his penny's worth.

Jack nodded to both of their inputs. "It could be because she's childish, but it's more because of how violent they are." He stated. "Where else would she get all of her weird ideas?"

"Everywhere. Have you forgot where we're living?" Bobby reminded him. "Everyone's out to get us, because of the stupid DNA out parents gave us!" He exclaimed.

"I wasn't born this way, Lil saved my life by using her mutation. In the process my DNA became mutated as well, and I no longer had any need for my original body."

* * *

"Lillian, how did you come upon this place?" Xavier asked as Lillian ferried him through the ocean of electronic devices.

The girl he was addressing was caught up in the grand view over everything, and after a moment she looked down to the professor. "I'm sorry, you said something, but I was a little out of it." She admitted as Henry went to go find then Sentinels around the metal dump.

"How did you find this place, it seems like you couldn't have mistakenly found it with all the dimensions that are possible." He said, rearranging his comment.

"It may not have existed before, but I wanted to find a dimension where nothing really worked at all. I opened a portal looking for a dimension like that and there is was." Lillian stated calmly. "But I cannot leave this dimension as long as there are others still here, if I do then no oxygen will exist here, nor will any gravitation." She informed the professor.

* * *

**No Flaming**

**Please R&R for virtual cookie**

**Hope you enjoy**

**If you have any (positive) suggestions for this story, please let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
